Sofii's Atempts
by lonelybelovid
Summary: I believe i've used my OC sofii oh well... this is a story about sofii trying to get her crush, Midori Devlin, Duke's sister. ok ppl this story contains YAOI, YURI, MPREG, Adult situations, and evenually a LEMON or two. Lonelybelovid doesn't own YUGIOH.
1. Chapter 1

Sofii's attempts

At domino park

Sofii Anuema and her cousin Joey wheeler sat on a bench in the park. They were discussing Joey's wedding that was coming up soon. "Well have you decided yet?" Joey asked his cousin who was too busy staring at a girl sitting on the fountain a few yards away reading a book. "Come again?" she asked taking absolutely no interest in the conversation. "Ok who is she?" Joey asked see who the redhead was distracted by, "Do you even know her?" he added.

Sofii nodded her head as they watched a young man about Joey's age approach her. They both recognized him to be Duke Devlin. "Duke's girlfriend, really?" he questioned, "good luck!" he laughed. Then Sofii's head snapped over to look at him, "A. I could steal any girl I wanted from Duke Devlin!" she started to shout not realizing the duke and the girl could hear her, "B. He's gay! And C." she took a deep breath. Joey, Duke and the girl all looked at her with wide eyes. "SHE'S HIS FUCKING SISTER!" she shouted at her cousin very matter-of-factly.

"Hey Joey, Sofii!" Duke said walking over to the cousins. "I believe you haven't met my little sister have you Joey?" he asked. Joey mutely shook his head. She smiled then turned and scowled at the redhead Lesbian who had been eying her. "Hello!" She said to Joey completely ignoring Sofii, "I'm Midori." She smiled at Joey and waved.

"So Dori!" Sofii said to her blonde crush, "You're looking purty fine today." She attempted smoothness with her slight southern accent. Midori replied, "Wow… you disgust me!" Then Sofii's face little up in a light shade of pink, spat next to the blonde's shoe and walked away.

The blonde girl shuddered then her brother spoke, "You know she's isn't that bad!" He chuckled as she shuddered again and walked away.

Well what do you think! This is my first Yuri story so bear with me here! By the way I'm at a standstill as to what to do in Nine months of Confusion, Puppyshipping, and Mpreg but the creative juice are starting to flow again and the plot bunnies are humping like crazy in my mind so something should be up by the end of May. Chapter Two will be up soon, so please Review. Actually you know what send me so many reviews I have a heart attack got it? Ha-ha kidding.

Love you,

Lonelybelovid AKA Haley AKA Her


	2. Chapter 2

Dori's Fear's

In the Domino public library…

"I'm serious Dori, she's not that bad!" Duke whispered to his sister as she stacked books up on a shelf. Dori hissed at her brother, "Are you kidding me?" she looked so disturbed, "I will never have a single feeling for her." She looked back at the books she was stacking. Her brother rolled his eyes, bade his sister good bye and then walked out of the library in silence.

Near Midori's apartment…

Midori's POV.

As I walk home from the library I think about what my Brother said. "…she's not that bad…" the words kept ring over and over through my head. And sadly I knew he was right, Sofii wasn't that bad. She was polite, sure she could be a bit of a flirt but she was respectful. And when you get down to it she seemed kind of, "…shy!" I quickly thought out loud. It was an epiphany, the only reason she is so flirty and so man-ish would be because she's shy or well nervous.

Just as the thought dawned on me a very strong wind went past making my paper's scatter into the rather dark alley at my side. As I bent over to pick up some of the papers off the ground I felt something strike the back of my head. I suddenly got so dizzy I couldn't stand up again. Then I felt a very rough hand grasp my hair and throw me to the wall next to me by the time I had come to my senses the man who had done this was on top of me lifting up my skirt roughly.

I screamed as loudly as I could for the first person that came into my head. Then out of nowhere I heard footsteps running down the alley way and someone yell, "GET OFF OF HER!". Suddenly the man shoved my head, hitting it on the wall behind me. Then everything went black.

Duh duh duh! What a twist lol! Ok well review thisn' here chapter mmk? Kidding please review and keep reading.

Sincerely,

Lonelybelovid aKA her aKA Haley

XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Dori's revelations

In a mysterious bedroom…

Midori's P.O.V.

I awoke in a small bedroom all bundle up in the covers. I was wear a long light green night gown, "is anyone here?" I called out the open bedroom door. When no one replied so I looked around on the nightstand next to the bed there were a bunch of framed photographs. All of them how a small blushing redhead in them. "Um… … how are you feelin'…? " I looked up as soon as I heard that smooth southern drawl. "Sofii…" I whispered. She smiled and sat down next to me, "I'm ok… did…. Did you save me?" I asked looking into her deep silver eyes. She blushed and looked down at the home made looking quilt on the bed. "Well I –I was just walkin' home and I heard someone scream my… my name and I well you know i-"she mumble. I heard myself giggle, she looked up. "I'm sorry… it's just, your never this shy!" I looked down to see her fidgeting with her hands. Then I took her hand in mine, "thank you!" I whispered, and then I heard my stomach grumble.

Sofii chuckled and looked into my eyes, "Are you hungry?" I looked at our hands again and nodded. "I'll bring you some lunch." She said then she got up and walked out of the room. "I wonder why she saved me… I've always been so mean to her…" I thought out loud not realize Sofii had walked back into the room. She chuckled a little then came over with two bowls in her hands. "it's gumbo… um enjoy" she said with a small smile.

In the living room…

Sofii's P.O.V.

"Midori… are you ok?" I said looking into her beautiful emerald eyes, "did that man do anything to you". She was setting her bowl on my nightstand when her eye's started to water. She flung herself at me and to my surprise clung to me as tight as she could, "you know what he was gonna do to me… if you hadn't came and saved me." She laid her head in the crook of my neck "thank you Sofii!" I could feel her breathing become steady. "Dori… you'll be ok I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you!" I swear I felt her lips brush my neck, but I could just be imaging things again. "Don't leave me…" she whispered. "Ok" was all I said in reply.

Hello hello hello,

It's me again! I hope you enjoyed. I will keep posting. Don't worry oh and the romance is gonna take awhile to start seriously kicking in but it'll come don't worry.

Peace, love, and penguins

Lonelybelovid AKa Haley AKa her…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody I'm going to give a shout out to the first person who finds the RENT quote and sends me the entire line in a review. So Read and if you want a shout out to the other readers!

Sofii's triumph

At the fanciest restaurant in domino city…

Sofii had finally convinced Midori to go on a date with her, and as they were talking they both learned that they weren't very different really. They both love music, they both love to read, they even had the same favorite book series growing up, which was "A series of unfortunate events" by Lemony Snicket. (AN: those are my favorite books and I would defiantly recommend them especial if you like minor Suspense/Mystery books.)

"Dori, can I ask you something?" Sofii asked as the stood up and paid the check, which included Sofii not letting Midori split the bill with her, despite the blonde's protests. Midori smile and nodded as they stood at the crib trying to signal a cab. "You didn't just go on this date cause I saved you, right?" Sofii said looking into her eyes.

Midori shook her head, "No, I realized how much you care about me the night that happened, and it made me want to give you a chance." She said looking at the Red head as they climbed into a cab, "And I've come to really like you Sofii…" she said smiling at her.

Sofii looked into the other's eyes, Midori looked back and asked, "So are we a… thing?" Sofii chuckled and replied "Darlin' we're everything!" she said taking Midori's lips in sweet long passionate kiss which the Blonde return whole heartedly.

So please give me feedback, because I crave it! I love you all!

Lonelybelovid AKA Haley AKA Her


End file.
